l'Ange Déchu
by Lys9191
Summary: Suite aux plans fous de Dunkerk, Gaia a explosé. Van, ange tombé du ciel, se retrouve sur Terre.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire. Elle portera principalement sur la vie de Van après l'implosion de Gaiea : il est désormais sur Terre. Il n'y aura pas de Van/Hitomi, ou alors très peu. Je ne suivrais pas le manga. Le monde crée dans cette fic est un monde folklorique, où les créatures de toutes sortes existent.

Bonne lecture, et merci de me laisser vos impressions !

PS : rien ne m'appartient, et surtout pas Van (snif… lol)

L'Ange Déchu

Le soleil frappait les volets fermés. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, se tenait un lit : à ses côtés, un tabouret faisait office de table de chevet. Une forme était allongée sur le matelas sans sommier.

Suite à un grognement et à un léger mouvement de main, une lumière apparue.

Après quelques battements de paupières, l'homme se redressa en prenant appui sur son avant-bras gauche. Il regarda l'heure, qui était apparue comme un hologramme sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Il se leva, puis s'étira, faisant ainsi craquer les parties de son corps concernées. Couvert d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, il se dirigea vers l'unique autre pièce de son studio ; peu de temps après, le bruit d'un liquide se faisait entendre.

L'eau coulait sur son corps musclé.

De larges épaules, dont les muscles saillaient nerveusement, surplombaient un torse ferme et bien dessiné. Ses bras avaient une forte allure ; il n'aurait suffi que d'une simple contraction pour en faire sortir les biceps. Ses mains, quant à elles, étaient fines sans toutefois être faibles. Son dos avait une étrange particularité : une multitude de plumes blanches y étaient dessinées. Deux petits ronds blancs, rendus invisibles par la pâleur de sa peau, ornaient son cou.

La douche achevée, il s'habilla dans sa pièce d'eau d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc aux symboles tribaux noir qui semblaient être en relief.

Avant de quitter l'endroit où il était, il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir fêlé qu'il avait ramassé un soir proche des poubelles.

Quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide (après avoir juré : « eh merde je vais être en retard »), il se dirigea vers son lit, ramassa ses chaussures qui étaient aux pieds de celui-ci, les enfila puis bondit vers son sac à dos, ses clés et il partit.

Une nouvelle journée démarrait…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite. Le profil de Van se définit un peu plus, les choses « sérieuses » arriveront au prochain chapitre.

En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp.

Encore une fois, Vision d'Escaflowne et Van ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2

« Van ! Grouille, le patron est pas content ! On démarre dans 5 minutes !

- Oui, bonjour quand même ! »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau au fond du couloir, saluant au passage ses quelques collègues qui n'étaient pas encore dans les coulisses.

Arrivé à la porte pourtant close, il entendit de superbes jurons qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie Lucifer lui-même. Réprimant un soupir de mépris, il toqua à la porte puis entra après avoir entendu un « Entrez ! » sonore.

Seigneur ! Qu'il haïssait cette personne obèse et imbue d'elle-même. Toujours à donner des ordres, à se croire supérieur car étant le directeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? ! T'es pas en tenue ! C'est ta dernière représentation, tu es viré ! »

Lassé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en épis se dirigea rapidement vers la salle qui faisait office de vestiaire et se changea en 4ème vitesse.

Chapitre 2

« Et le clou de notre spectacle… Celui que vous attendiez tous… Le voici ! VAN ! »

Dans la salle, tout le monde scandait ce nom : Van. Lorsqu'il apparut, tout bruit cessa : tous étaient attentif.

Leurs regards étaient rivés sur ce jeune homme, habillé de son éternel costume deux pièces et de son habituel haut de forme.

Sa renommée était connue, il était à ce jour le meilleur magicien que leur époque avait connu. Son numéro de la téléportation faisait fureur : beaucoup de gens venaient pour le voir. Tous se prêtaient à dire qu'ils entendaient des battements d'ailes lorsque la salle était plongée dans la pénombre pour les besoins du spectacle.

Van sortit son habituel sourire, même s'il était triste que ce soit sa dernière représentation. Que ferait-il plus tard ?

Les cris d'enthousiasme du public le ramenèrent à l'ordre.

Il démarra son numéro.

Chapitre 2

Dans le vestiaire, plusieurs personnes se changeaient en papotant joyeusement… Tous, sauf un. Il se fit d'ailleurs apostropher.

« Ben alors Van ? T'es pas content ? Le public criait pas assez fort à ton goût ?

- Je suis viré. »

Cette information, dite d'une voix éteinte, fit stopper les conversations. Plusieurs sourires goguenards apparurent sur les visages des gens l'entourant : enfin, il partait ! Leurs côtes pourraient enfin grimper à nouveau !

Van se doutait bien de la signification de ces sourires. Depuis son arrivée, ses collègues étaient de moins en moins demandés par le public. Il était donc peu apprécié, ce dont il était bien au courant.

Ecœuré par tant d'hypocrisie (car ils lui avaient tous dis qu'ils étaient attristés de son départ), il quitta à grands pas la pièce, puis le bâtiment.

Il se rendit ensuite chez sa kinésithérapeute, seul luxe qu'il avait pu s'offrir.

Etant arrivé en avance, il patienta dans la salle d'attente. Il se mit à observer les éléments l'entourant pour se changer les idées, puis vit (ou plutôt remarqua) pour la première fois le panneau d'affichage.

Il y vit des annonces du genre : « jeune fille motivée propose de garder jeunes enfants » ou alors « propose des cours de rattrapage »… L'une d'elle lui tapa dans l'œil : « jeune prestidigitateur, propose animations en tous genres ».

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par la secrétaire, lui disant que la pièce était libre et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre, ce qu'il fit à grand joie. Sa kiné, Loreline, l'y attendait. Il mit quelques secondes pour enlever ses habits du haut, puis s'allonger sur le ventre sur la table prévue à cet effet.

Il avait dû prendre rendez-vous suite à sa toute première représentation : il avait tellement stressé qu'en sortant ses ailes, il s'était démis quelque chose. Quoi, il l'ignorait : sa kiné et les médecins aussi, mais eux n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'il possède des ailes. Depuis, il se faisait masser tous les soirs pour apaiser son dos douloureux, mais également pour passer du bon temps avec cette merveilleuse Loreline (qui était, comme par hasard, une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge).

C'était pour ses beaux yeux également qu'il s'était fait tatouer toutes ces plumes blanches dans le dos. Seigneur Dieu ! Quelle douleur il avait eu, ce jour là ! Elle lui avait bien sûr remonté les bretelles, mais rien que de voir la lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux lui signifiait qu'il était bien parti pour la conquérir.

Ses habitudes avaient bien changé, en 6 ans… Il avait 14 ans en arrivant sur Terre, après l'implosion de Gaia. Il avait alors en tête tous les beaux principes dont il avait été imprégné dès tout petit. Respecte ton prochain, qu'importe le niveau social, ne jure jamais, soit toujours à l'écoute des autres… Hélas, la rue lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se trompait partout. Il avait appris à jurer, à se défendre bec et ongles contre l'extérieur… A voler, à mentir pour se protéger… Il avait fais diverses petits boulots avant d'en arriver là. Ses pouvoirs, acquis dès sa petite enfance, lui avait permis de vivre un petit peu mieux que les autres voyous des rues.

Aujourd'hui, il avait remonté la pente, mais… que un petit peu.

Après avoir volé un baiser à Loreline et lui avoir mis la main aux fesses (les vieilles habitudes reprenant leurs droits), il s'en alla dans la pénombre de la soirée à son studio, afin de rédiger à son tour une petite annonce. Qui sait ? Peut-être serait-il prit…


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! Ca fait du bien de se défouler ^^ Désolée que ce soit aussi court. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez vos impressions svp ^^

Chapitre 3

La sonnerie du téléphone, doublée du vibreur, le réveillât vers les alentours de 13 heures. Il avait finit tard hier soir (ou plutôt tôt ce matin) et eut donc du mal à émerger. Il prit l'appel puis raccrocha, un grand sourire planté sur le visage. Son annonce avait décidément beaucoup de retours ! Ses horaires étaient difficiles à suivre puisqu'il était demandé un peu partout, mais il était largement mieux payé que par ce vieux débris de directeur (il avait d'ailleurs appris récemment que la boîte de magie avait fait faillite… peu de temps après son départ).

Il se prépara donc en vue du spectacle de ce soir. En effet, une mère de famille l'avait appelé afin qu'il mette de l'ambiance dans l'anniversaire des 20 ans de sa fille. Elle lui avait précisé qu'il y aurait également une autre animation… Quoi ou qui, il l'ignorait. Ca le changerait un petit peu des fêtes d'anniversaires pour gamins de 5, 6 ans qu'il faisait le plus souvent ! Et puis qui sait ? Cette jeune fille serait peut-être célibataire… Ou peut-être pas, mais qu'importe, elle aussi succomberait à ses charmes.

Il était tout excité à l'idée de changer un peu de « registre ». Il partit se recoucher, afin d'être en forme pour le grand moment.

Chapitre 3

« Ah ! Bonsoir, monsieur Fanel ! Entrez, vous êtes en avance. C'est parfait, je pourrais avoir le temps de vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. »

Ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Mais il le savait parfaitement ! Ce serait toujours les mêmes choses.

Ils traversèrent pleins de couloirs, de pièces. Pendant cette longue marche, la femme parlait.

« Elle ignore que vous êtes arrivés… L'autre animatrice _(sa voix s'était teintée de mépris en disant ces mots) _est également présente.

- Serait-il possible de la voir, afin de peaufiner nos actions ?

- Surtout pas ! Elle est cachée au sous-sol. L'élévateur la fera apparaître. Comme cette… chose est spéciale, je souhaite que vous fassiez une arrivée grandiloquente pour elle. Disons par exemple, des brumes… Enfin, je vous laisse faire c'est vous le professionnel. »

Il détestait cette mégère ! Le mépris qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Laure ignore tout des choses que j'ai prévu pour son anniversaire. Oh comme c'est merveilleux ! Ma petite choupette va avoir ses 20 ans. Je n'en reviens pas ! Il me semble que c'était hier qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas. Oh, ne vous ai-je pas dis à quel point ma fille est merveilleuse ? »

Elle continua ainsi à déblatérer toutes sortes de sottises sur le prodige qu'est sa fille (oh ! certes, elle n'a pas de bonnes notes, mais c'est parce que les professeurs la déteste, c'est tout ! Elle est bonne élève, mais elle n'aime pas se montrer alors elle essaie de se cacher avec tous ses merveilleux amis). Décidément, il en entendait des vertes et des pas mûres ! Visiblement, la fille avait l'air d'avoir le même Q.I. que sa mère. Mais le pire fut quand il entendit :

« Ma pauvre petite choutte est fille unique, elle se sentait tellement seule ! Sa fille est adorable. Elle a trois ans, elle vient de faire ses premiers pas ! Oh certes elle est un petit peu handicapée au niveau des mouvements… Mais comme c'est drôle toutes ces coïncidences non ? Son père est en même temps son grand-cousin… Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, depuis que nous avons appris la merveilleuse nouvelle, nous n'avons plus jamais revu le fils de mon frère… Il doit être un peu timide, hi hi hi ! »

Au secours ! ! ! D'un coup, il ne voulait plus du tout draguer cette « jeune fille si admirable ». Sinon pour le sexe, mais même ça, ça le dégoûtait maintenant…

Voilà, ils venaient d'arriver dans cette immensité que cette vieille timbrée appelait « cuisine ». Il avait ainsi appris que Laure était dans sa chambre avec ses amis (il n'osait imaginer ni la taille de la chambre, ni le nombre d'amis, ni le type de conversation qui s'y tenait), et qu'il devait retenir toute leur attention le temps que les cadeaux arrivent. L'action de base, quoi.

Les voilà qui descendent tous… Quel tintamarre ! Un éléphant dans un immense magasin de porcelaine n'aurait pas fais autant de bruit. Toutes et tous portaient des… euh… choses bizarres. Il ne pensait pas se trouver à une fête costumée dont le thème est : le vêtement à travers les âges et les mondes ! ! !

Cachant sa surprise du mieux qu'il pouvait, il démarra son speech.

« Nous sommes tous ici pour fêter un important événement : les 20 ans de Laure ! Afin de rendre ce moment inoubliable, j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'être désigné afin d'embaumer cette soirée. Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles… Que la fête commence ! »

A la fin de son pseudo discours, il entama les festivités grâce à une multitude de rubans colorés : quand ils disparurent, une souris blanche fit son apparition dans la main gauche de Laure (il avait appris de par la vieille bique que c'était son animal préféré : encore une anormalité) qui se mit à crier de plaisir, alors que les gens l'entourant criaient de terreur. Il continua ainsi quelques temps, guettant du coin de l'œil le monticule de cadeaux devenir montagne. Lorsque la fin commença à montrer le bout de son nez, il dit d'une puissante voix théâtrale :

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que avant le déballage de présents de Mademoiselle Laure, vous aurez droit à une surprise ! Voici le clou du spectacle ! »

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, l'orage se fit entendre. La pénombre se fit dans la pièce, coupée par quelques hurlements jusqu'à ce que ces têtes de piafs comprennent que tout n'était que factice. De la fumée colorée apparut, formant des signes et symboles avant de redevenir de simples points colorés. A la fin de chaque symbole, la fumée semblait revenir à un même endroit : le centre de la pièce.

Chapitre 3

En ce même moment, elle patientait en attendant son heure. La… patronne (son poil se hérissait à sa simple pensée) lui avait bien ordonné de ne pas bouger et de préparer quelque chose de grandiose pour son arrivée. Car après tout… Elle n'était pas normale, non ? Elle avait servie de bête de foire, alors elle était assurée d'amuser la galerie. En parlant d'amuser, elle entendait de forts sons en haut… Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle croyait sans cesse entendre sa voix. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Tous étaient morts, elle était la seule survivante. La toute dernière de son espèce, de son peuple.

Dans la noirceur du sous-sol, Merle, la jeune femme-chat, se mit à pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci de me dire vos impressions !

Nynette : merci de ta review, c'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage de continuer le chapitre. Eh oui, mon moteur c'est vous tous ! lol. J'espère que les retrouvailles entre Van et Merle te plairont ^^

Chapitre 4

Elle cessa ses pleurs lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un mécanisme se mettant en route. Grâce à sa vue perçante, elle vit le plafond (qui était en réalité le sol de la pièce où se trouvait la fête) s'ouvrir. La plate-forme sur laquelle elle se trouvait s'éleva soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

Les exclamations se firent de plus en plus fortes. Elle leva la tête puis vit des fumées multicolores ; ainsi son arrivée était parfaitement masquée.

Elle se répéta une dernière fois son rôle afin d'être certaine que tout serait ok.

Lorsque l'élévateur stoppa son mouvement, la fumée disparut, la laissant ainsi sous le regard des autres. Elle ne les regarda même pas, étant dégoûtée par eux. L'aperçu qu'elle avait eu grâce à cette vieille harpie lui avait grandement déplu, au point de refuser de prêter attention aux autres.

Elle entama le chant d'espoir du dragon tout en démarrant sa danse…

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il sentit que l'élévateur avait stoppé son ascension, s'emboîtant ainsi parfaitement avec le sol, il stoppa les fumées.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait cette « chose », comme l'avait appelé la vieille mégère : en quoi était-elle différente ?

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était de dos par rapport à lui, mais cette fourrure !

Il dut se faire violence afin de ne pas lui bondir dessus (c'était son rôle à elle, de bondir sur les autres) et aussi afin de récupérer sa mâchoire qui était malencontreusement partie dire bonjour au sol.

Etait-ce elle ? Il aurait juré que oui. Alors il n'était pas seul.

Elle entama ce chant sacré… Ce chant parlant de la renaissance du dragon, lorsque tous auraient besoin de lui. Il était resté insensible à leurs prières.

La suite… Gaia avait explosé et il avait été projeté ici, sur la Lune des Illusions, seul dans un monde inconnu.

Alors qu'elle faisait une pirouette, il la reconnu : mais elle ne le vit pas, ne le regarda même pas.

Merle… Sa sœur de cœur était vivante !

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux finis leurs numéros respectifs, ils furent congédiés par leur charmante hôte en personne.

Van n'avait d'yeux que pour Merle, elle avait tellement changé en 6 ans ! Il guettait une réaction quelconque de sa part mais ne voyait dans ses yeux que de la haine. Sa sœur, tellement insouciante et pleine de vie. Que lui avaient-ils fais pour qu'il y ait autant de sentiments sombres dans son regard ? Certes, la destruction de Gaia devait y être pour quelque chose, mais il doutait que ce soit la seule raison.

Lorsque les lourdes portes du manoir se refermèrent sur eux, les laissant dans la lumière des lampes solaires, il l'agrippa.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire : « Merle, attends ! » que déjà son visage saignait, dû à 5 griffures profondes.

Il murmura, sachant que grâce à son ouïe fine elle l'entendrait :

« Je suis heureux de te revoir petite sœur. »

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'elle et l'autre furent congédiés, elle marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle voulait partir loin de cette bande d'humains dégénérés mais surtout partir loin de cet homme à ses côtés dont la voix l'avait tant perturbée, lui avait tant fait mal… avait ravivé tant de souvenirs douloureux.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était mise sur ses 4 pattes afin d'aller au maximum de sa vitesse vers la sortie. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, son poil se hérissa et elle se mit à cracher de fureur : il fallait un code spécial ou autre mécanisme complexe pour l'enclencher. Elle se remit debout puis attendit, humiliée, cette peste afin de pouvoir sortir.

Bien évidemment, elle avait attendu d'obtenir son salaire avant de détaler…

Sitôt la porte fermée et eux deux dehors, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il l'agrippa par l'épaule, assez fortement il fallait dire.

Furieuse, elle s'était retournée vivement afin de lui administrer une bonne correction.

Après lui avoir fait comprendre sa façon de penser, elle s'était à nouveau tournée afin de partir avant de se figer de stupeur. Elle venait d'entendre une phrase qu'elle avait souhaité entendre durant toute son enfance…

« Je suis heureux de te revoir petite sœur. »

Mais pourtant, elle n'y croyait pas… Jamais il ne l'avait appelé « sœur ». Toujours par son prénom… Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme étant son grand frère, ce qui était pour elle logique puisqu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble…

Oh, et puis pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus seule et elle, elle songeait uniquement aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé ! Stupide.

Elle se retourna brusquement et bondit sur lui. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenant leurs droits, elle hurla : « Maître Vaaaaaaaan ! ! ! » puis lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

Elle fit alors une chose que jamais auparavant elle n'aurait osé faire : elle resta contre lui, profitant ainsi de cette chaleur perdue qu'elle venait de retrouver.

Il la serra alors fort contre lui, puis fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! », s'écria Merle, les cheveux totalement en pétards.

Van lui répondit joyeusement, après s'être calmé de son fou rire : « Actuellement, c'est la tienne qui ne va pas bien ! ».

Il venait de découvrir les joies des querelles familiales (ou comment embêter sa petite sœur en 7 leçons, livre 1 ^^), et il n'allait pas s'en priver !


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 (je sais, je me fais désirer désolée !) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et laissez des reviews svp !

L'Ange Déchu : Chapitre 5

_Il la serra alors fort contre lui, puis fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête._

_« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! », s'écria Merle, les cheveux totalement en pétards._

_Van lui répondit joyeusement, après s'être calmé de son fou rire : « Actuellement, c'est la tienne qui ne va pas bien ! »._

_Il venait de découvrir les joies des querelles familiales (ou comment embêter sa petite sœur en 7 leçons, livre 1 ^^), et il n'allait pas s'en priver !_

« Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre chez moi ? Mon appartement a suffisamment de place pour t'accueillir. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te quitte plus, petite sœur ! »

Merle, éberluée, le regardait les yeux humides. Elle prit alors la parole :

« D'accord pour ce soir, je vis loin d'ici. On y réfléchira demain à tête reposée ! »

Van se tut, attristé que sa sœur de cœur refuse. Il lui dit alors :

« Allez, viens, suis-moi ! Je vis à environ 10 minutes à pied d'ici. »

Ils marchèrent calmement, sans se parler. Van avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur, mais qu'avaient-ils donc fais à sa sœur pour qu'elle change ainsi ? ! Elle si joyeuse et pleine de vie autrefois ! Il bouillonnait de rage, mais essayait de ne pas le lui montrer afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

En chemin, ils croisèrent des bandes de fêtards (parfois bien cuits). Certains reculaient quand ils voyaient Merle, d'autres se baissaient pour attraper des pierres.

A ces derniers, Van balançait des boules de forte énergie afin de les assommer suite à de puissantes douleurs.

Merle devait le calmer afin qu'il n'aille pas les tabasser.

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, lui qui était si calme et si posé avant ! Il détestait la guerre, il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter. Et là ! Il fallait le retenir ! Pourquoi voulait-il autant les cogner ? Elle doutait que ce soit parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. Jamais il n'avait agi comme cela…

Après quelques altercations, ils arrivèrent au domicile de Van.

Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis tapa un code afin que la porte s'ouvre. Il enclencha la lumière du couloir, puis se dirigea vers le second étage.

Il ouvrit une deuxième porte, enclencha le plafonnier et lui dit :

« Voilà, c'est ici. »

Elle observa tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait un lit une place dans un coin de la pièce, une petite table à manger juste à côté du coin cuisine, un canapé et enfin un meuble télé à côté duquel se trouvait une console et divers jeux vidéos.

Van s'avança dans la pièce, sortit son portable de sa poche et le mit à charger.

Il se retourna vers Merle et, fermant à clé la porte, il lui dit d'un ton désolé :

« Si j'avais su qu'on se verrait, j'aurais mis un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement… Enfin ! Tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé. »

En effet, le sol était jonché de vêtements et d'objets en tous genres. Sur la table traînaient une assiette, des couverts et un verre (tous sales, bien sûr). Dans l'évier, c'était encore pire.

Devant l'air gêné de Van, Merle pouffa puis explosa de rire. Elle se tenait le ventre, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

En attendant qu'elle se calme, le dernier atlante (ou draconien) s'était attelé à la tâche de ranger la pièce.

La jeune femme-chat, se calmant, n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, n'osant encore croire aux derniers événements. Dans ses yeux, pouvait se lire tout l'amour qu'une sœur peut porter à son frère. Elle se « réveilla » lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Ca y est, je viens de changer les draps, tu pourras dormir dans un lit propre. »

Elle lui répondit, pour le taquiner :

« Pourquoi, tu y fais des choses sales ? »

Il se mit à rougir, ce qui n'étonna que peu Merle. Après tout, son frère de cœur n'était-il pas déjà beaucoup convoité alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans ?

Elle fut tout de même contente qu'il les ai changés… Elle s'assit sur le lit et testa l'oreiller.

Il revint vers elle avec une fine couverture d'été, pensant bien que sa sœur mourrait de chaud avec tous ses poils et une grosse couette !

Elle l'aida à étaler la couverture puis à mettre les anciens draps sur le canapé (il n'avait que deux parures de lit différentes : y compris pour les draps) pour qu'ils puissent vite dormir. Il était tout de même une heure du matin !

Le tout terminé, ils se changèrent rapidement (Van ayant donné un de ses vieux tee-shirt afin que Merle puisse avoir un vêtement de nuit) puis allèrent se coucher. Une bonne nuit de repos les attendait…

~oOo~

Un hurlement retentit.

« MAÎTRE VAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! ! ! ! Au secours ! »

Il leva les yeux et eut une vision d'horreur. Sa sœur était emprisonnée par une griffe d'Alseides. Mais pas n'importe lequel : un Alseides rouge. Un rire démoniaque, un rire de fou se faisait entendre.

Merle tentait de se débattre, mais plus elle gigotait, plus la griffe blanche l'enserrait. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, ses yeux exprimaient une grande souffrance et une grande terreur. Derrière sa douleur, se dressait un petit peu d'espoir.

Van leva son bras afin de venir en aide à la jeune fille-chat et vit qu'il était de métal. Escaflowne ! Il était dans son mythique dragon de fer, forgé par Ispano lui-même !

Il prit son épée afin de combattre ce fou pyromane de Dilandeau. A ses côtés, Allen combattait dans son Schéhérazade.

Il fonça mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit les entrailles de Merle sortir de son corps, sous la trop forte pression causée par la griffe d'Alseides. Dilandeau lâcha le corps qui tomba comme un pantin dont les ficelles auraient été coupées.

Van ne bougeait plus, il était tétanisé. Il refusait de voir la vérité, ne cessant de répéter : « Merle n'est pas morte… Merle n'est pas morte… Merle n'est pas morte… »

Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit.

Escaflowne, n'étant plus commandé, reprit sa place d'origine : penché à genoux, les deux mains en appui sur le sol afin de soutenir l'énorme masse qu'il représentait. Son cockpit s'ouvrit, faisant tomber Van. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il releva la tête, le regard vide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler « MEEEEEEEEEEERLE ! ! ! ! ! ! !», et au même instant, Dilandeau abattit le pied de son Alseides sur le corps figé de Van.

Une gerbe de sang gicla.

~oOo~

Merle sortit de son sommeil, une étrange impression lui tenaillait au corps. Elle resta quelques instants dans la torpeur du réveil, avant que son cerveau ne lui transmette l'information qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se réveillant ainsi.

Elle entendit des bruits étouffés puis, se concentrant, elle comprit : « Merle n'est pas morte… ».

Elle bondit alors vers Van puis entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang : elle l'entendit hurler son nom, à elle. Elle le secoua et le gifla afin qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Merle recula, terrifiée : ses yeux étaient blancs. Elle le vit secouer la tête puis il la fixa et il se rua vers elle. Merle était pétrifiée, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle eut encore une forte surprise : elle se retrouva dans les bras de Van, serrée fortement contre lui. Son cœur se serra quand elle sentit des larmes couler dans sa fourrure : elle lui rendit son étreinte afin qu'il se calme. Ses pleurs cessèrent, il se rendormit dans les bras de Merle.

~oOo~

Elle marchait dans la rue. Elle avait laissé un mot à son presque frère lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le petit-déjeuner : c'est du moins le prétexte qu'elle avait donné afin de prendre un peu l'air, pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde se retournait et la pointait du doigt, mais elle était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle se dirigeait chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires afin de pouvoir vivre chez son frère.

Elle prit ses vêtements, son téléphone et son argent avant de repartir. En chemin, elle passa chez le boulanger afin de prendre des croissants et pains au chocolat (car il était vrai que ses placards étaient vides).

De retour chez lui, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les volets et de le réveiller en lui bondissant dessus.

Elle obtint un simple : « Oumph ! Merle, t'es lourde ! »

Il se redressa et vit un petit intru :

« Tiens ? Mais qui est-ce donc ?

- Oh, tu veux parler d'Akina ? Je l'ai recueillie alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les rues, il y a quelques années…

Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, d'ailleurs. »

Sous les yeux éberlués de Van, Merle se mit à feuler, miauler et crachoter… Et la chatte qui l'accompagnait lui répondait. Il ne comprenait pas comment un animal aurait pu l'aider ?

Encore un mystère à éclaircir sur sa sœur…

Il se leva et se prépara.

Une journée pleine de changements débutait…

~oOo~

Merci de laisser des commentaires ! Ca m'encourage pour écrire, si j'en ai pas ben forcément j'écrirais moins vite ^^ (le vilain chantage… lol)


	6. Chapter 6

L'Ange Déchu

Chapitre 6

La terre s'était soudainement mise à trembler dans un bruit sourd… Elle, de son balcon, était à ce moment là en train d'observer les combats entre les futurs possesseurs de Guymélefs, le tout dirigé sous l'œil attentif d'Allen.

Allen ! Qu'il était beau avec ses longs cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus qui vous transperçaient le cœur et l'âme, qui donnaient l'impression de tout savoir sur vous. Quelle prestance et quelle carrure ! Un athlète n'aurait pu être mieux bâti. Athlète… Voilà un mot qu'elle n'avait appris que sur la Terre. L'équivalent sur Gaïa était « chevalier ». Chevalier… Un mot qui, sur la Terre, existait il y a quelques siècles. Qui n'est plus employé aujourd'hui. Gaïa était-elle une planète arriérée vis à vis de la Terre ? Certes non, car les terriens ne possèdent pas de Guymélef, il n'existe pas de dragons terrestre… Et le paradis qu'elle avait vécu en tant que princesse sur Gaïa lui était désormais refusé. Sur Terre, les princes, les princesses et les chevaliers n'existent que dans les contes de fées.

Donc, Gaïa s'était soudainement mise à trembler. Elle avait vu, sous ses yeux horrifiés, les bâtisses s'écrouler une à une, ensevelissant les habitants, qu'ils soient sortis ou non de leurs maisons. Les pilotes de Guymélefs avaient tous perdu l'équilibre, tombant les uns sur les autres. Un immense massacre sans précédent… Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la guerre. Enfin si, tous les peuples de Gaïa étaient en guerre contre ce maudit peuple Zaïbacher qui voulait tant prendre le contrôle de la planète… Sauf que chacun restait dans son coin. Personne ne s'alliait…

Et puis Zaïbacher a réussi. Le destin a été changé, conformément aux souhaits de ce vieux fou de Dornkirk… Le résultat a été désastreux. La planète a explosé. Peu de temps avant, quelques colonnes de lumière bleue se sont matérialisées, emmenant quelques habitants de Gaïa sur la Lune des Illusions… Cette Lune des Illusions qui porte le nom de Terre…

Qui ? Qui a été sauvé de la mort ? La princesse d'Astria, Mirana, ainsi que le chevalier Céleste, Allen, se sont retrouvés sur Terre au même endroit… Mais Allen en est mort. Lorsque Mirana avait pu comprendre le langage terrien, elle avait compris… Cette chose, c'était un camion. L'endroit, c'était une voie expresse. Le conducteur, c'était un homme ivre. Le moment, c'était en pleine nuit. La lumière éblouissante, c'était les phares. Et le corps sans vie… Le rouge sur la route… C'était Allen. Allen qui l'avait poussé afin qu'elle ne meure pas.

Elle était seule… Mais comment savoir ? Comment reconnaître les habitants de sa planète natale ? Comment savoir qui est gaïen… Qui est terrien ?

Elle était désormais seule… Pour toujours.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes, pardon pour cet énorme retard. Mon excuse ? Eh bien, j'en ai pas ! (oui, j'ai honte... quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je sois privée d'Internet pour que je finisse certaines histoires...)

Bonne lecture à toutes, et pardon encore pour cette fin un peu bof (j'ai perdu quelques idées entre-temps...)

L'Ange Déchu

Chapitre 7

Sous ses yeux ébahis défilaient les vies de onze gaïens échoués sur Terre… Y compris la sienne. Où étaient le présent et le futur ? A quelle époque vivait-il ?

Il s'était vu vivant dans un endroit qui lui paraissait être minuscule d'abord seul, puis avec sa sœur de cœur. Il s'était vu, peu de temps plus tôt, dans la rue.

Il avait vu la destruction de sa planète natale.

Il avait vu Merle tabassée dans la rue, miaulant de douleur. Il avait vu un chat feuler et crachoter en sa direction. Il avait vu sa petite sœur, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, dormir sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture cabossée dans une décharge… Toujours ce chat de gouttière à ses côtés. Il l'avait vu voler et se mettre à se battre pour un morceau de pain.

Il avait vu la mort d'un chevalier blond et le désespoir de la princesse qu'il avait, de sa vie, protégée.

Il avait vu les « clients » d'une gaïenne ainsi que sa douleur.

Trop, c'était trop pour lui. Toutes ces visions… Etaient-elles réelles ? S'étaient-elles déroulées ? Etaient-elles son futur, leurs futurs ? Impossible d'en voir plus. Le jeune homme de 13 ans, presque 14, secoua fortement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il était prince de Fanélia et passerait dans moins d'un mois l'épreuve afin d'être nommé roi… L'ennemi, les Zaïbachers, n'avaient pas (encore) tout détruit… Et un vieux mage de son royaume lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir accepter l'aide d'une habitante de cette lune maudite… La Terre.

« Alors, jeune prince ? Refusez-vous toujours la main que vous tend le destin ? Vous avez vu le futur qui vous sera donné si vous refusez l'aide de cette jeune terrienne…

Montre-moi… le futur de cette planète si j'accepte cette étrangère. »

FIN


End file.
